


Cage

by Meadowlarkwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chaos, Drabble, Inspired by Emily-Nightwalker, The SuFin is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadowlarkwrites/pseuds/Meadowlarkwrites
Summary: Norway gets a call in the middle of the night from a hysterical Denmark.





	Cage

Norway’s eyes flew open. What time was it? What was that awful noise? 

He went back to sleep. 

Then the sound went off again. Norway groaned and rolled over, pushing aside his cocoon of blankets to look at his phone, lit up, buzzing, and angrily blasting “Everything Is Awesome” from the Lego movie. Everything was not, in fact, awesome, because it was two in the morning and Norway was awake. He answered the call. 

“Hello?” He said, except he was too tired to make real words, so it sounded more like “Hrrgblrmg.” This made no difference to the hysteric voice on the other side. Norway sat up straight in bed. “Denmark? What’s wrong?”

Denmark carried on until Norway finally managed to calm him down. He held the phone away from his ear while Denmark sucked in a few breaths. “It’s Hammie,” he finally sobbed. 

Norway groaned. Again? Denmark’s stupid hamster was constantly escaping(probably because he thought it ‘inhumane’ to keep the thing in a cage) and every time he called up everyone he knew to help. He could just let this blow over until Hammie found her way home herself, but...

“Fine. I’ll be there in an hour,” Norway sighed and stepped out of bed to find a coat. Denmark shouted a quick thanks over the phone and hung up. 

* * *

An hour or two later Norway had his third coffee in his right hand and the steering wheel in the other while he drove through quiet streets to Denmark’s house. Outside of the old building were two other cars, and on the roof was a helicopter. Great, he called the cavalry. Norway could hear dramatic sobbing before he even opened the door. He considered going back home to his bed, then turned the knob.

The front room was a mess. Denmark was curled in on himself in the centre, furniture thrown about him indicating a violent search for the hamster. Iceland was taking off his pilots helmet and Sweden was attempting to fix the furniture and console Denmark. Norway had time to hang up his cost before a crazed Dane blew him over. 

“Oh, thank you for coming! I’m so worried, she’s probably stuck somewhere, scared, alone, hungry...” The rest of Denmark’s words muddled into an anguished cry. Norway pat his back and raised an eyebrow at Sweden, who only shrugged. 

“Fin and I barely had time to find a babysitter. Don’t expect me to be sympathetic.”

“Where is he, anyways?” Norway asked, expertly manoeuvring his armful of grown adult man to a couch. 

Iceland jerked a thumb above them. “He’s checking the upstairs. Something about diffing through all the old pipes.”

Norway shifted Denmark to his other shoulder. “Really, what an inane idea to let a hamster run loose in a house that’s older than we are.”

“D-do you think I’m stupid? Does Hammie think that? Is that why she left?” Denmark sniffled, getting snot all over Norway’s best pajamas. Norway brushed a hand through his hair. 

“No, she just got lost. We’ll find her.”

“We’d better,” Iceland grumbled and went into the kitchen to search the cabinets. Sweden went upstairs, presumably to help Finland. Or take a nap in Denmark’s bed. 

Norway fought back sleep and realised he’d dropped his coffee in the doorway when Denmark had tackled him. He was lucky he loved him. Norway hummed soothingly, the same way he did when they were kids, or when battles raged outside, or when he hadn’t seen Denmark in a century. 

* * *

Norway’s eyes flew open. Light filtered in through the window. His neck hurt. Denmark snores loudly on top of him. Somebody upstairs was shrieking. He gently pushed Denmark off him and went to check it out.

Iceland was the source of the noise this time. He was pulling out his hair and shrieking at Finland, who attacked a wall with an iron pipe, looking scarily like Russia. Sweden was half asleep and swaying on his feet, occasionally mumbling things like ‘be careful’ or ‘remember to buy sugar’. Norway rubbed his eyes. “Okay, what is going on?”

Finland made a final stab at the poor wall and then stuck his hand inside. He rummaged around for a few moments before shrieking louder than Iceland. “Eureka!” He shouted, and pulled his hand out, this time with a ball of fluff in his palm. 

Everyone stared at it, waiting for it to move. Before anyone blinked, Denmark was tumbling up the stairs. He flew through the doorway, tripping over his own feet. “Didja find her? Didja? Didja?”

Nobody responded. They were too busy staring at Finland’s hand. Then, the ball of fluff moved. Its head poked up and tilted to the left. 

Everyone went nuts. Finland jumped into the air, prancing about and holding poor Hammie up like a trophy. Iceland began sobbing and saying prayers of thanks into his hands. Denmark was back to crying, running around with Finland and grasping desperately for his pet. Sweden turned and left the room to find somewhere to sleep. 

Norway stared at all this and wished he had his coffee. 

* * *

Hours later, with the house all cleaned and Hammie sleeping softly in Denmark’s pocket, the little family sat around the kitchen table. Finland got off the phone with the babysitter(“Your son was as fine as ever! The dog, on the other hand...”) and joined them. Everyone was silent and relieved. 

“Denmark?” Said Norway. 

“Yeah?” Said Denmark. 

“We’re buying your hamster a cage.”

”That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> to those who came looking for an update to Beast, I am so very sorry. To those who came looking for a good fic, I am also sorry. This is Emily’s fault I swear.


End file.
